You Failed
by 7sins7lies
Summary: Found teaching at a ninja school, Naruto is no longer the number one loudmouth knuckle head ninja of Konoha, no longer dead last. Sasuke and Sakura find that out the hard way, taking four years to notice, that Naruto never was what he seemed to be...human
1. Chapter 1

Youko-chan- Helloooooo! New story, don't quite know where to go with this one. It's still slightly under construction but I need opinions in making this a yaoi with Naruto and Sasuke or some one else or a harem. I don't quite know who to pair Naruto up with! So read this and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto because if I did, Naruto would be gay and Sasuke would be too and they would be mated! So THERE!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura knocked on the door with baited breath only to see it slide open by a very attractive blond man who couldn't be more than their own age.

He was about six feet tall, long blond hair pulled in a high ponytail, narrowed blue eyes half hidden behind large half moon glasses, tan skin; he wore a black suit with a white button down shirt untucked under the jacket that was open, a red tie loose at his neck, two silver rings, a couple of earrings, and had an open book in his large hands. His attire was unusual than of a regular shinobi.

"Can I help you?" he asked sounding a bit irritated.

"Ah…yes, my name is Manawa, Sakura and this is-!" Sakura was cut off.

"Karamu, Sasuke." He said holding out a hand. The blond hesitantly shook hands and gestured out into the hall way.

"Talk and you're out of here before you can say shit." The blond haired man's voice was deep and commanding. Sakura and Sasuke saw the slightly scared looks on some of the student's faces before they were turned out of the classroom, the teacher closing the door behind them.

"I didn't catch your name." Sakura tried. The blond narrowed his eyes and looked away from Sasuke and glared at her.

"That's because I never gave it to you pinky." He said bluntly causing Sakura to blush and twiddle her thumbs. "It's Naruto, Asuma, Naruto." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck all of a sudden looking very tired. "Anyway, what do you two want?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura to see that she obviously wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. So the bluenette took over for the mumbling pinkette.

"We're here to find this man, Usumaki, Naruto." He said holding up a picture, noting that they both had the first name.

The blond glanced at it and his eyes widened. Taking the photo from Sasuke's fingers slowly he looked it.

"This…this was taken years ago." He whispered darkly.

The picture was of four people, three of them looked exactly like the three standing in the hall and above them was a silver haired masked man.

"How did you get this?" he asked glaring at Sasuke.

"It's mine, the only picture I have of the dobe." The bluenette said taking back the picture and slipping it carefully into his pocket. But then he froze, whipping the picture out he held it up to Naruto's face. "Dobe." He whispered, his arms dropping to his sides, his shoulders drooping as he recognized his old teammate.

How could he not see the slowly fading whisker marks on his cheeks, the narrowed but still azure blue eyes, how could he miss the sun blond hair and tan skin?! It was Usumaki, Naruto!

"I am not dead last thank you very much, the last time some one called me that was-…shit." Was all he said before spinning around, running into the classroom, and slamming the door shut.

Sasuke blinked and grinned.

"Don't try to run dobe, we'll catch you!" he yelled through the door. Sakura had seemed to wake up when she pulled Sasuke out of the way as the door opened back up and the students came thundering out. They tried to get through them and into the classroom but there were so many of them!

By the time the last stragglers came, Naruto had disappeared. The other classes soon came out as well and Sasuke and Sakura were trapped in the classroom until the storm of students was over.

"Damn! We finally find the dobe after four years of searching and he slips away under our noses!" Sasuke muttered as they walked out of the school. Sakura recognized one of the students that was in Naruto's class and flagged her down who had some of her friends around her.

"Hi, you were in A…uh…oh yeah, Asuma-sensei's class just now weren't you?" she asked. The brunette giggled.

"Yeah, he's really cute, and he's only 19!" the girls giggled causing Sasuke to inwardly flinch and feel immediately sorry for the blond.

"Well, I noticed that he was really stern, is he a bad teacher?" Sakura questioned. The girls blinked but shook their heads wildly.

"Oh no!" one of her friends squeaked. "He might be rude and stern but he knows his stuff! He doesn't dress like normal shinobis cause last time he did he got in trouble with the principle." They all giggled again.

"Yeah, but he was really nice at first but he got really irritated when the boys took him for granted and started to fool around." A girl with glasses and blond hair said after closing her book. "He no longer tolerates any foolishness. He once threw a boy out of the class room for burping." She said before opening her book again and hiding behind it.

"What did he get in trouble for? Was he wearing orange?" Sasuke asked. The girls blinked at him before giggling again.

"No way! He was wearing black pants, no shirt, and a long black cloak with crescent moons and had a sword on his back. Usually, they allow that since this is a shinobi school but once the class was so loud he actually drew it and threatened to cut us up when the principle happened to pass by." A blue haired girl that reminded Sasuke of his older brother Itachi but with laughing black eyes said.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other and shrugged.

"What subject does he teach?" the girls giggled.

"Well, he teaches mostly chakra control (shock!) And I think he teaches…history and the functions and vulnerable points of the body." The blond said through her book. "He loves to tell about the history of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox and what happened at Kohanoa."

"Yeah, but he says it differently than the text book and what my old history teacher said, but I like his story better." The brunette said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other confused but decided to store that for later. "Well thank you for your help." She said and they walked away but not before the blond with the book ran up to them and stopped them.

"If you're friends of his and are from Kohanoa, don't expect him to come back with you easily. He might love the village, but he despises the people in it. If you can prove he is wrong, maybe he will come back…but I doubt it." She said, her blue eyes shifting to red and smirked, fangs glinted in the afternoon sun. But before they could reply, she dashed off with her friends and they disappeared.

* * *

Youko-chan-Ok so not the best I've done but I'll live…you might not but I don't care! HAHAHA! Anyway these are the possible pairings I'm thinking of:

Naruto/Itachi (evil grin, just think how much fun that would be)

Naruto/Sasuke

Naruto/Kakashi

Naruto/Neji

Naruto/Harem (er…haven't written guy/girl in a while so this one might be a bit hard to do)

Naruto/Gaara (not so sure about this one though)

Well you tell me which one's you like or if you have any other suggestions. You have a week to comply with your choices because I do want to continue this story and I'll need the pairing soon so I can build up the story line to meet the grouping. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Youko-chan-Finally! I got an update in! Alrighty!!!! This might be a bit short but a bunch of people have said to put up something so I am. I had some fun with this one!!!

* * *

"Was it just me, or did that girl have red eyes and _fangs_?" Sakura muttered.

"I saw it too, be careful with that one." Sasuke said. "Come on, we've got to get ready." He said and headed in the direction of the hotel they stayed in. Sakura shook her head and dashed off after him.

Four hours later

Sasuke knocked on the door that joined their rooms. "It's open!" Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

He walked in wearing black pants, a white button down untucked, a plain long black necklace that was wrapped around his neck three times, a black jacket zipped up, a couple of earrings on his right ear, and black ninja sandals. "You ready?"

"In a second." Sakura left the bathroom wearing a short tight black dress, skinny straps crossing her back, a black choker, and black heals, and her hair up in a clip. "Are _you_ ready?" she asked shouldering her small black purse that didn't hold cosmetics but held five scrolls containing over a hundred weapons. He sent her an agitated look at her.

"Where are your weapons?" she asked curiously. He smirked and in a flash he unzipped his jacket and is was filled with pockets that held scrolls and weapons along with some hidden in his pants.

"All here." He said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Ok, don't forget, this mission is not only to retrieve Naruto but to eliminate an entire team of grass ninja. It wont be easy even for you Sasuke so be careful." She said. He nodded and they headed off.

"They've been sighted at the club Poseidon. Maybe we can catch them there and have some fun." The bluenette smirked as they headed down the busily lit streets.

Soon they came up to the club that had two bouncers at the entrance. "ID." One of them grunted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but Sakura smirked.

"Here." She handed him a card and the dark bouncer seemed to turn white.

"Of-of course Haruno-sama, Uchiha-sama!" he squeaked and let them pass. Sasuke sent Sakura a confused look. She smiled.

"Tsunade gave them to me, they're special ANBU black-opps(?) passes." She winked. Sasuke gaped at her back as she proceeded to enter the club.

Neon lights flashed and sweat was thick in the air. Sakura moved through the crowds and Sasuke followed, a bit confused. Sakura headed to the bar further in the back and ordered two shots. "Go easy, we can't get sidetracked." Sasuke said sitting beside his friend and comrade. Sakura winked and stuck her tongue out.

"I was trained under Tsunade, the legendary loser and the legendary slug sanin, but I didn't train only in strength, chakra control and medical." She flicked a loose strand from her eye. "You know the hokage, she's always drinking. She trained me to be able to go for ten hours without getting too buzzed to think strait. She can go for a week…I'm hoping to break that with two.' She winked again and downed the shot.

Sasuke smiled at her and drank his more slowly. "Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" he put the glass down. "Now I know some of the grass ninja are here but how is Naruto in this?" He asked softly, knowing Sakura was the only one who could hear. She shrugged but froze as she looked into the dancing crowd.

'That's why…just look." Sasuke turned his head to see…there he was.

Naruto was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a blond woman who looked exactly like the girl from before, the one with red eyes and fangs. His long hair was now loose and he was wearing black pants tucked into combat boots and a green tank-top.

"I see you're staring at the best dancer in this village." The bartender said cleaning a glass. She smirked as Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. "Obviously you haven't heard of him. He's pretty famous on this dance floor, the people love it when he dances. That boy came here three years ago, came up to this bar and ordered a full round of shots and downed them all in less than five seconds before heading onto the dance floor. He wasn't all that good, but he allowed the women to just blend with him, teach him. He even let the men help out. For a few weeks he would do that, but he would loose a shot every time, and soon he was able to do it without being buzzed." She sighed, watching Naruto fondly.

"He was looking for work, and found that teaching job, then would come over here and serve to be a bartender. This is his break and he uses it fully." The woman said filling their shot glasses. 'My names Dusty, call me when you want another or something else."

"I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke, thanks for the story." Sakura said dipping her shot glass before throwing it down her throat. Dusty laughed and moved on to serve others.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. "How…when…Sakura you're…never mind." Sasuke downed his shot and ordered another.

"What? Oh come on tell me!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke blushed and downed another.

"I didn't know you could do this sort of thing." He rushed. Sakura bit his earlobe.

"Well, I've grown up…come on, let's get you on the dance floor." She said standing. "Hey Dusty, hold my purse will ya?" She yelled and threw it. Dusty caught it and stowed it away.

"Sure, no one aint gonna steal it from me!' she yelled back.

"But what about-?" Sakura cut him off by kissing right below his ear. "Oh god."

"Don't worry, my weapons aren't all in there." She said before pulling the dazed Sasuke onto the floor.

They neared Naruto and Sasuke turned on his sharingan and copied his movements and pulled Sakura close to him. He used the same basics and then changed them to work with his own. Sakura noticed this and smirked.

"Oh good, I'm not going to be dancing with a bad dancer." She followed his movements.

* * *

Youko-chan-ok you've seen it, the pairings I have decided.

Sasuke/Sakura

Naruto/Itachi


End file.
